


A little more of your attention

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Fucking Machine, Gentle Dom Steve, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 14 – Fucking Machine“I ordered something last week,” Steve casually says during breakfast. He takes a bite of the croissant, before putting it down and looking at Billy.Billy looks excited. Steve’s not sure whether he knows what this is about but the mystery is half of the fun, right? Steve’s been on edge ever since he’s unpacked the thing late last night, getting all kinds of pretty images in his head.“Wanna show me?”“Maybe not immediately after breakfast. Go take a shower, take your time. But then. Yeah, I wanna show you.”Or: Steve has bought something and really wants to show it to Billy :D





	A little more of your attention

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if those fics didn't turn out so long, I'd be able to post on time lol.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

“I ordered something last week,” Steve casually says during breakfast. He takes a bite of the croissant, before putting it down and looking at Billy.

Billy looks excited. Steve’s not sure whether he knows what this is about but the mystery is half of the fun, right? Steve’s been on edge ever since he’s unpacked the thing late last night, getting all kinds of pretty images in his head.

“Wanna show me?”

“Maybe not immediately after breakfast. Go take a shower, take your time. But then. Yeah, I wanna show you.” 

“Can’t wait,” Billy says. He takes a sip from his coffee and then winks at Steve over it. “Want me to come down all ready or you wanna do it yourself?”

Steve moves back with his chair, creating this screeching noise with it before he licks over his bottom lip. “Come over here?”

Billy immediately gives in to that request, breakfast abandoned and finds his way into Steve’s lap all too eagerly.

“You’re in a mood today, aren’t you?”, Billy says but he sounds so content as he nuzzles his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“What can I say?” Steve pulls him closer. “Always in a mood when it’s you.” He finds Billy’s mouth and kisses him slow and hungry. He wants to light that same fire inside of Billy. The one that makes him get a little desperate to, makes him rut against Steve to get some friction. That always makes Steve smile. He loves to end the kiss right when Billy gets really into it, makes him whine so sweetly.

“It’s okay,” Steve says, petting over his hair. “I’m gonna take care of you today, yeah? No go upstairs, get ready. I want you to take your time, want you nice and loose for me, you understand?”

Billy looks at him and nods. His eyes look so dark now.

“Kiss me again?”, Billy requests and of course Steve can do that.

After that, Billy goes upstairs to get ready and Steve tends to the kitchen. He puts the dishes in the dishwasher and cleans up the table before he makes his way to their little playroom.

There it sits, in all its glory. Steve knows Billy will be into this. Knows how he looks when they watch porn that features a machine like this. 

Steve didn’t tell Billy when he ordered one, never even mentioned that it caught his interest as well. It’s more fun like this. 

Their room is easily prepped for what Steve has in mind. He doesn’t need much. He gets the bench ready, wipes it clean once more even though there isn’t a single stain. Then he looks at the machine again, turns it on and off to test. He chooses one of the many attachments that came with it. Not the biggest one by far but also not small by any means. Today is going to be their little test ride after all. The last thing Steve wants to prepare is a cozy seat for himself. He wants to see, wants to be close enough to control the machine. But he also wants Billy to get the sense of distance between them. That Steve is there to watch him and will only touch him when he feels like it. 

Steve is still staring at the thing in adoration when there is a firm knock on the door to the room. He can’t help the smile that forms on his face as he walks over to let Billy in.

Billy is wearing a light blue robe that belongs to Steve and has this smugness on his face that falters a bit when he lays eyes on Steve’s little surprise.

“Holy shit,” Billy mumbles. 

“You like it?”

Billy walks over, runs his finger over the attachment. It’s really high quality, Steve has made sure of that.

“How much?”

“Does it really matter?”, Steve asks before he approaches. He stands before Billy and opens the tie of his rope, before pushing it over his shoulders. “I wanted it. You clearly do, too.

Got a few attachments, varies forms and sizes,” Steve says, almost casually. “It’ll be fun to try them all. And we don’t have to worry about the battery dying. This thing could go for hours and hours.”

Billy has to clear his throat, which makes Steve smile. There’s a bit of a blush creeping up from his neck.

“You know, I do enjoy to sit down from time to time, do you?”, Billy looks at him with a straight face.

“Is that you telling me you don’t wanna try?”

Billy huffs, nudges his shoulder against Steve’s playfully. “You know very well that I wanted this thing in me since I laid eyes on it, asshole.”

Steve grins and turns to the side to press a kiss onto Billy’s neck. “Can’t wait to have my hands free and watch you getting fucked.” Billy’s eyes darken. “What are we waiting for?”

“Are you ready then?” Steve steps closer to Billy, stands right before him now. He runs a hand over the other one’s chest until he can see Billy shiver. Strokes over his sides, then his back. Finally, he reaches down, sinks two of his fingers between Billy’s cheeks and then inside him. Billy responds to that immediately, lets out a whimper and lets his body sink against Steve as he gives his insides a little nudge. Billy obviously listened to Steve, got ready without haste. His body takes the intrusion easily, so he doesn’t worry about what comes next. 

When Steve pulls his fingers out again, wipes the leftover lube off on the side of his pants, a small frown appears on Billy’s face. Steve leans in to plant a kiss on top of the line before he takes Billy towards the bench so he can get situated.

“Not gonna tie you up today,” Steve explains. “But no touching, baby. Just the machine, you hear me?”

“Will you touch me?”, Billy asks, blinks his eyes a few times before he lies back on the bench, bends his knees and inches closer to the bottom, towards the machine.

Steve caresses his face with a thumb before he says “We’ll see.” Then he steps away from Billy and starts to get the machine into place. He wants the thing to hit nice and deep though nothing that hurts. Almost too much. Steve wants to watch Billy fall apart while getting fucked by this thing.

Steve spreads some lube onto the attachment. It looks a bit like a standard dildo, though missing any sorts of extras. It’s simple, black, attached to a long and moving arm that’ll force it into Billy again and again. Steve will hold the remote, control the pace or make it stop completely if he feels like it. After Steve has it lubed up, he starts to fit the attachment into Billy. It’s cold, which is why he tenses under it, exhales sharply. But then it sinks in, stretches Billy nicely and more than Steve’s fingers could. 

It only takes a moment or two to finetune. Steve wants to make sure the machine will hit Billy good and is aimed right before he starts.

“Feels good?”, he checks with Billy then.

“Feels big,” Billy replies with a nod.

“Oh, there are bigger ones,” Steve informs him with a smile on his lips. “Maybe next time.” 

Billy nods and swallows.

Steve doesn’t want to make him wait any longer and instead, turns the whole thing on.

It isn’t loud, Steve had made sure of that before ordering. He wants the only real sounds in this room to be Billy. Billy, grunting as the machine presses into him for the first time, the nasty sounds that always came into play when there is a little too much lube. When Steve sits down in his chair and crosses one leg over the other, he’s very pleased with this already.

The way the machine is fucking into Billy now could almost be described as lazy. It’s very deep but so slow that Billy’s nails dig into the leather of the bench.

“Tell me how it feels,” Steve says. He reaches for his own dick, only to adjust it in a way that’ll be less annoying to him. His focus is on Billy now.

“Big,” Billy says, breathy. “Feels bit weird but in a good way.”

“Good,” Steve nods. “Make sure to tell me, if it gets too much.”

“Don’t I always?” There’s a big smile on Billy’s face when he turns his head to the side and looks at Steve.

It makes Steve smirk. It makes him reach for the remote, too.

He ups the speed significantly. He’s barely made it halfway through the possibilities but it’s a good built-up from the place they’ve started. 

Billy must feel the same because there’s a line of “Oh my god” leaving his lips. He’s holding onto the bench now, mouth half opened as every breath turns into a moan. 

Steve takes it all in. The way Billy’s chest moves because he is breathing so heavy. The way the muscles on his legs twitch. The way every deep thrust forms a frown on his forehead.

Steve isn’t really thinking nor was he planning that when he opens the button of his pants and pulls the fly down to free his cock. He has to give himself some lazy strokes or he feels like he’s going to explode. 

It’s so hot, seeing Billy like this. The way his dick is twitching, hard and curved towards his belly. It’s drooling translucent liquid onto Billy’s body at this point. Billy always gets so wet when they play. It’s fun.

Steve immediately knows once Billy notices him jerking off because of the helpless whine he lets out. It almost makes Steve chuckle.

“Fuck, Steve, please…”

“Want more, baby?”

“Want to… fuck… suck your dick. Please.”

Well, Steve hasn’t expected that request. He thought Billy could ask for a hand or to touch himself while he’s getting fucked by the machine. He likes this idea though. Steve stands up, without tugging himself in again and walks over to Billy, who opens his mouth already in expectation. The bench has the perfect height for this, naturally so, and Billy’s lips wrap around his dick perfectly.

Steve hasn’t expected it to feel like this. He can feel every thrust the machine gives because Billy’s whole body reacts to it. Even his perfect mouth. With one hand stroking over Billy’s head, Steve uses the other one to up the speed a little bit more. It makes Billy moan around his dick, sending vibrations through every inch of Steve’s body.

“You like that, baby?”, he asks. “Like, getting fucked from both sides? Stuffed full?”

Billy pulls off his dick only long enough to give a nod, looking up at Steve through darkened lashes before he licks a bead of precoma off the tip of Steve’s cock. Billy’s mouth is heaven but Steve wants more. Wants Billy too gone to even think about sucking his dick right now.

It’s the smallest adjustments to the machine that give the biggest reactions now, that make Billy’s back curve, make him pull off of Steve for a gasp of air or too.

“Are you gonna come like this?”, Steve asks.

Billy nods very quickly and Steve can see how his face tenses up with every quick trust. He doesn’t have to think about giving Billy a hand and stroke him over the edge. All it takes is another click on the remote, a hint more and Billy’s gone.

His mouth drops open and he’s moaning helplessly, his body shaking with it as the machine fucks him through it. Steve watches as Billy shoots come all over himself, his belly, chest and even getting a bit in his hair.

Because he wants to see what happens, Steve lets the machine continue, also leans in closer and nudges the tip of his dick against Billy’s slack lips to gain his attention again. Of course, Billy opens up for him, takes him deep too, although the continuous fucking by the machine makes him whine, makes him whimper. 

Wants to know whether Billy will get too sensitive or if the machine can fuck another orgasm out of him. His bets are on the ladder. 

When Billy opens deep, Steve gives a shallow thrust in his mouth and starts to fuck his throat. He’s not even trying to mimic the stamina of the machine but it’s fun how the noises mix into each other. Billy gagging around his dick, spit and come spilling over his lips and the machine dragging through all the lube. It’s hot, Steve can’t get enough of it.

He eases off a little, lets Billy get some good breaths before he starts to take Steve in again. Billy sucks him down earnestly now, cheeks hollowing and his tongue dancing around Steve’s dick. 

It’s when Steve sees how hard Billy still is, even though he just came, that he pushes in deeper another time and shoots his load into Billy’s mouth. Billy moans around him, sucks him through it and then tenses up as the machine fucks another orgasm out of him. Billy is shaking so much now, his legs especially. One is helplessly hanging off the side of the bench now as Billy’s moans go more and more desperate. Must be so much. Steve allows himself to listen to it only a moment longer before he starts to lower the speed of the machine and then turns it off.

Billy is still giving those sweet, soft noises, so Steve bends down and kisses them off his lips. He can taste himself like this, swears he can taste how fucked out Billy is, too. Before he does anything else, Steve walks over to the machine, gets it out of Billy and then gets next to him on the bench, to hold him. Billy curls up against Steve immediately, seeking out the warmth.

“Did you enjoy it?”, Steve asks, voice all soft now.

“It’s a lot…”, Billy mumbles. “Feels like it’s still going. Like my body’s still vibrating all over.”

“I liked the idea with the blowjob by the way.”

“Come on,” Billy chuckles before he buries his face deeper into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Like I was ever able to look at your dick without wanting a taste.”

“Maybe next time, we try the other way ‘round,” Steve offers. “Hard to keep my hands off you but god, watching you gave me a bunch of ideas.”

“Can’t wait,” Billy grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
